Hetalia: Historias cortas
by vgkouvgkou
Summary: Bueeno, yo subiendo una historia antes de que me matéis... Esta NO es una historia normal, son diferentes historiecillas que tienen tamaño de nota de móbil (1500 caracteres) y que cada una va sobre diferentes temas. Puede haber una historia que ocupe dos notas/capítulos. La clasificación varia según las historias, quedas avisad@. Las pasaré a catalán e inglés. ¡Que os gusten!
1. 1) El adiós

Bueeno, empecemos con las historias... Antes de empezar siempre pondré disclaimer, la clasificación y el pairing o personajes que aparezcan, y al final, las palabras en otros idiomas si es que aparecen

**Clasificación: **K+

**Pairing/personajes:** España e Inglaterra

**Disclaimer: **Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Los truenos de los cañones retumbaban por todos lados. Las llamas se alzaban crepitantes, orgullosas, entre el polvo y las cenizas, intentado ser superiores a estos. En medio del barco ardiendo se divisaban dos figuras oscuras, una delante de la otra. Murmuraban palabras imposibles de oír; nadie podía saberlo: si alguien les oía, irían directos a la pena de muerte los dos, sin importar nada de lo que dijesen.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? Puede que no te vea durante meses, incluso años- Suspiró el corsario. No quería dejarle ni ahí ni en ningún sitio sin él.  
-¿Acaso tenemos otra opción?- Preguntó el otro -Recuerda que lo nuestro es imposible. ¿Marine y pirata? No sobreviviríamos ni dos días. Y los dos sabemos que ni tú ni yo queremos abandonar nuestros oficios.  
-Corsario- Le cortó el otro -No lo olvides.

-Es casi lo mismo. ¿Crees que alguien prestará atención a esa nímia diferencia?  
-Entonces... ¿Es esto un adiós?  
Sonaba triste al preguntar una pregunta de la cual ya sabía la respuesta.  
Con las lágrimas abordándole los ojos, el otro le respondió.  
-Lo es- Dijo mientras buscaba a tientas el rostro del otro, que estaba también surcado de lágrimas. Juntos, se unieron en un último beso que ambos recordarían para siempre.  
-_And remember, I love you in spite of everything_.  
-Lo sé. Y lo recordaré. Por ti. Por los dos.- Se le acercó, y justo cuando sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja, dijo las tan deseadas palabras:_ I love you_.

El otro con una sonrisa triste le respondió.

_I love you too_.

* * *

_And remember, I love you in spite of everything:_ Y recuerda, te amo a pesar de todo.

_I love you_: Te amo

_I love you too_: También te amo

_Con los reviews se anima a continuar escribiendo :3_


	2. 2) ¿Me das la independencia o no?

Humm... ya vengo a avisar que esta será de las historias que va a ocupar dos capítulos, y si queréis lemon, pues tres xD Comentadlo en los reviews ^^

**Personajes: **España y Cataluña

**Clasificación: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Eran las 8 de la mañana, pero ya resonaban unos fuertes golpes que se oían por todo el barrio. Que fuesen las 8 no impedían a la catalana conseguir su próposito, ni que hubiera que despertar a todo Madrid si hacía falta. No paró de golpear la puerta energéticamente hasta que esta se abrió y la visión de la catalana se llenara casi por completo con la cara de un borracho y soñoliento español. Este, al verla, se despejó al instante, porque la cara de la chica ya decía mucho. Invitó a la catalana a pasar, con una reverencia exagerada con la cual casi se cae. Ella entró, altiva, queriendo intimidarlo. El hispano se dejó tirar al sofá, lanzándole lo que pretendía (se quedó en eso) ser una seria mirada interrogativa.

-Quiero la independencia. Ya lo sabes.

-Y yo quiero un tomate, pero ahora no es época- contestó el español con una seriedad finjida.

-En serio, no entiendo cómo puedes ir borracho por ahí con todo lo que le pasa a tu país.

El otro se revolvió inquieto. Ya sabía que España estaba en crisis, y no hacía falta recordárselo.

-Mira, _guapa_, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer...

-No es de mi incumbencia.

-Exacto- asintió el español.

-Pues resulta que como soy una parte de España, sí es de mi incumbencia. ¿La solución? Dame la independencia.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, _querida_-. Dicho esto se levantó, y borracho como una cuba que iba, tuvo la "mala suerte" de caer sobre la pobre chica, que, ante la visión de aplastarse por un tonto amante de los tomates, le entró el pánico.

* * *

Las palabras en cursiva significa que si el fic estuviese en otro idioma, seguirian en español :D

_Con los reviews se anima a continuar escribiendo :3_


	3. 2) Algo más que tomates en la cabeza

Bueeenoh aquí está la continuación ^^ Como ya habréis leído en el capítulo anterior, comentad en los reviews (se lo pido a mis lectoras fantasma xD) si quereis lemon o no... Voy a colgar dos historias más y entonces miraré si hay gente que quiere lemon. ¡Que os guste ^^! Es la wonderful historia de dos regiones (no sé como llamarles) que descubren que aparte de odio, hay algo más por ahí...

**Personajes: **España y Cataluña

**Clasificación: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Se quedaron así, inmóviles, ajenos a todo. El español lucía cara de preocupado, y con sus atentos ojos, inspeccionaba a la catalana rogando interiormente que estubiese bien. La otra miraba sonrojada hacia otro lado. Al castañose le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez emborracharse no fuese una gran idea, ya que luego provocaba situaciones como esas. Inconscientemente, con una mano empezó a jugar con el pelo de la morena. "Esto es un error" pensaba, "¿Qué estoy haciendo?". Sus dedos pasaron del pelo al rostro, y al no ver resistencia alguna, los movió, hasta rozar su comisura de la boca. Ella, ya más roja que un tomate de Romano, le agarró del mentón, y antes de que el español pudiese procesar qué estaba pasando, lo besó. Cuando se separaron, él estaba tan sorprendido que la catalana interpretó mal su cara, y con lágrimas abordándole a los ojos, se lo quitó de encima.

\- Ya veo... Qué estúpida he sido al creer... Nada, da igual.

Hizo un ademán de irse, pero el español, aún sentado en el suelo, la cogió por el brazo.

\- E-espera...

La jaló con tanta fuerza que ella se volvió a caer, pero esta vez ella encima suyo. No podía creérselo. ¿Ese tío tenía algo más que tomates en la cabeza? _O en el corazón... _Unos labios impactaron ansiosos en su boca, y sus lenguas pronto revolotearon juntas como mariposas danzando. Los labios de él sabían a tomate y a sal, como un aroma natural. Los de ella sabían a caramelo y a crema, y era un aroma más dulzón, pero no por eso más placentero para él.

* * *

_Con los reviews se anima a continuar escribiendo :3_


	4. 3) Argumentos de defensa

Vee holaa, esta historia es de un pairing súper súper raro (pero es muy especial para mí xD)... Aunque no sea vuestro preferido, dádle una oportunidad, pls ^^

**Personajes**: Holanda y nyo!Prusia

**Clasificación**: K+

**Disclaimer**: Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Pasaban ya diez minutos de la hora acordada, y la prusiana estaba empezando a impacientarse. ¿Pero dónde se habría metido ese holandés? Siempre la esperaba para volver del instituto, y era muy quisquilloso con la hora. Si se retrasaba un minuto, ya se quejaba... ¡Y ahora era él el que no la esperaba! Enfadada, se puso sus cascos y subió el volumen para escuchar _Mein Gott_. Al final tendría que ir sola, ya que el estoniano estaba enfermo y cierta austríaca tocapelotas se había ido con un amigo. Iba dejando un rastro de enfado palpable, y el aire se enrarecía por momentos. Murmurando palabrotas (nunca se le acababa el repertorio), todo el mundo se apartaba para dejarla pasar (daba miedo). Cuando vio que llegaba a su casa, sacó las llaves y su móvil para parar la música. Ya casi llegaba, y se fijó que había un zapato que sobresalía un poco. «Un vecino se habrá dejado las llaves o el zapato», pensó. No le dio más vueltas. El zapató se movió, y la opción número dos quedó descartada. En cuanto llegó al rellano se le cayeron las llaves de la sorpresa. ¡Ese maldito holandés! ¿Pero qué cojones hacía ahí?

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

Antes de que pudiera lanzar una retahíla compuesta de insultos y palabrotas, unos labios chocaron contra los suyos, y de la impresión, esta vez se le cayó el móvil, que seguía en su mano hasta que compartió destino con las llaves. Se separaron sonrojados.

-Perdón por no esperarte-dijo él.

La prusiana sonrió.

\- ¿Algo en tu defensa?

\- ¿_Ik hou van je_...?

* * *

_Mein Gott_: Mi Dios, es el nombre de una canción del Prusia, en alemán.

_Ik hou van je_: Te quiero, en holandés. Cuando lo busqué, me ponía que había dos posibles traducciones (esta y _Ik hou van hou_) y al final me he decantado por esta ^^

_Con los reviews se anima a continuar escribiendo :3_


	5. 4) ¿Un castigo? ¿Por qué no?

Holiis, esta es un lime AusPort, sugerido por mozartfangirl, o PortAus, como queráis llamarlo xD Avisados estais...

**Personajes**: Austria y Nyo! Portugal

**Clasificación**: M (Yo por si acaso pongo M xD)

**Disclaimer**: Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

\- Voy a tener que castigarte, ¿Sabías?- Dijo el austríaco todo serio.  
La portuguesa se lo quedó mirando incrédula. ¿Quién podía tomarse esas palabras con seriedad? Pero el músico no hacía signos de cambiar de expresión. ¿Que qué había pasado? Estaba ordenando libros y cayó de la inestable silla que la sostenía, quedando achafado un pobre e inocente violín bajo su trasero. El austríaco al ver ese estropicio se enfadó. Se enfadó mucho. Y pronunció esas palabras sin la connotación que la portuguesa imaginó, haciéndo surgir una sonrisilla malvada en sus labios.

\- ¿De verdad...?- susurró haciéndose la asustada.

El otro, sin saber dónde le estaba llevando la morena, asintió.

\- Bien... Pues castígame- Le insinuó acercándose a él lentamente

\- E-espera, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- ¿Y tú? ¿No me ibas a castigar?- empezó a subir sus dedos por los pectorales del austríaco.

\- ¡N-no me refería a "ese" castigo!

«Está todo sonrojado», pensó la portuguesa; parecía uno de los tomates de su hermano. Sin cesar de acariciarle, se acercó y le dio un pequeño mordisco en la oreja.

\- Ya estás tardando...- le avisó con un susurro.

El austríaco ya no sabía que hacer; por una parte estaba muy enfadado con su novia, pero por otra parte... Mejor no se menciona la otra parte. Sin darse cuenta, se habían ido moviendo (más bien la portuguesa le había ido moviendo) hasta el sofá, donde ella le tiró para luego subirse a horcajadas sobre él.

...

Media hora después, el austríaco se preguntó si le habría gustado su castigo.

* * *

Bueno, en este capitulito no ha habido palabras raras... Con lo que me gusta ese recurso... pero bueno, ¡espero que os haya gustado! ^^

_Con los reviews se anima a continuar escribiendo :3_


	6. 5) Una melodía capaz de hacer milagros

Qué decir de esta historia... Mmmm... No es un pairing :D

**Clasificación: **K

**Pairing/personajes:** Nyo!Austria y Nyo!Prusia

**Disclaimer: **Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Una melodía triste, lenta, delicada salía del aula de música del instituto. Si te acercabas a escuchar mejor, incluso podías apreciar los sentimientos que emanaban de las pálidas manos moviéndose sobre el piano. Nota tras nota, estas se entrelazaban formando un tupido tejido de emociones. Soledad, pena, melanconía, hasta rabia e ira se veían reflejadas en un mar de teclas negras y blancas. «No sé qué hacer» pensaba la albina mientras tocaba, «no voy a disculparme por algo que no es mi culpa». «Pero por otra parte... Odio estar así con esa señoritinga». Un leve chirrido se oyó cuando la puerta fue abierta, aunque la de ojos rojos no lo escuchó. Unos ojos violetas se posaron en ella, en su pelo, en sus hombros, pasaron por sus brazos y acabaron en sus manos, que con sus gráciles dedos se movían lenta pero rápidamente a la vez. La intrusa había reconocido la melodía. ¡Cuántas horas se habían pasado escuchando esa canción juntas! Abrió la boca, y una cristalina voz se elevó yendo a la par con el instrumento. La pianista pegó un brinco; había reconocido la voz, y estuvo a punto de parar, pero decidió seguir tocando mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus rojos ojos. El piano y la voz se coordinaban perfectamente, como si la canción hubiese sido escrita justo para ese momento. Y continuaron, alargando más de lo que duraba la canción: no querían que aquello acabara y que la magia se esfumara. La morena decidió avanzar y abrazarla. Se miraron y supieron que ya todo estaba solucionado.

* * *

Debo decir que la canción que tenía en la cabeza cuando se me ocurrió esta historia, la misma con la que me imaginé que pasaba de verdad, es la de Grande Amore, la canción de Italia de Eurovision 2015

_Con los reviews se anima a continuar escribiendo :3_


End file.
